Kidnapped
by cloclomockingjay
Summary: Francois is alive and well... and he wants his revenge on the Glass House gang. But just how far will Claire go to get herself and her friends out of this situation.
1. Chapter 1

Claire's POV

I was in a seriously bad mood, all day I had people onto me. First in the morning I had an argument with Shane over something about my safety with working with crazy Myrnin, then I had another argument straight after that but this one with Michael, not too sure what is was particularly about though just something again about my safety. But it didn't end there, after I stormed out of the house and got to college I ran into Monica who as usual decided to threaten my life then Myrnin later had a go at me for being late for work. _I swear if anyone else starts at me they better have someone willing to pay for there funeral._ I thought as I walked out of the lab after work. Checking my phone I realised I had three missed calls from Michael. I knew it was because he wanted to know when I finished work so he could come pick me up.

After the argument we had I didn't want him to and since Eve's car was away for repairs it was either that or walk. Didn't take me long to decide. _Walk._ I didn't care at that time whether it was dangerous or not.

Michael's POV

"Come on Claire, pick up your damn phone." I muttered as the ringing continued. Just as it went to voicemail Shane walked through the door. I knew it was him because I could smell the barbeque and plus Eve was upstairs. "Shane you heard anything from Claire?"

"No I think us both ganging up on her really pissed her off. If I knew you were planning a confrontation I wouldn't have bothered then she would only be annoyed at you."

"Hey, it's not my fault. She's going to end up getting fanged or something if she doesn't start being more careful."

Shane sighed before sitting down. "Yeah I know man. Look, if we don't hear anything from her soon we will go up to the lab for her, Ok?"

"Ok."

Claire's POV

Unlike the other few times I'd been stupid and decided to walk home I didn't feel scared at all, not even worried. And for some reason the streets seemed unusually quiet considering it was after dark, I couldn't see one pale face staring at me as I walked. Either they had all decided to have a quiet night in with a blood bag or they were being even more sneaky than normal. _Maybe my look is beginning to turn._

Then just when the thought hits me it also blows up in my face. Because all of a sudden I saw pale faces alright but instead of one there was about seven... and all of them were surrounding me in a tight circle. _Oh crap._ In my short examination of the group I realised they were sewer rat vampires like Morley was. Obviously these ones had been left behind. Just as I noticed one was not like the others- he was cleaner for one thing- he stepped out of the circle towards me and I recognised him instantly. Francois.

He noticed my surprised look and said. "What's the matter Claire? Surprised to see me alive? Yes well, your nightmare doesn't end there. I'm here for my revenge."

"And it takes seven vamps to get it from me does it. Wow I feel flattered." I tried to sound cocky and brave but the shaking in my voice let me down.

Francois chuckled, it sounded creepy. "Ah but I specifically remember there being four of you in your little pack and I guessing the rest are at your house. Plus even with all these helping I'm sure your friends won't comply easy so you're my leverage. Grab her."

Before I could react two of the other vampires stepped out and grabbed me by my shoulders as Francois began walking in the direction of the Glass House. The rest followed and I was dragged along with them. _Oh this is just ridiculous! When is that guy going to just die?"_

Shane's POV

"Have you got a feeling Claire has decided to walk home?" I said turning to Michael.

"Dude I got that feeling about fifteen minutes ago." He said without looking at me.

Standing up, I continue. "Well man, I can't sit and wait anymore so I'm going for her now."

"Yeah I'll come-"

That's when we hear a loud crash at the front door. When I turn to Michael I see he has already gone investigate so I ran to join him. When I got there I found the door smashed straight through and standing there is Francois and some scruffy looking vampires. Ugh Francois, I couldn't believe it he was supposed to be dead. I hated that guy so much, mainly because he fanged my Claire and nearly killed her. Michael looked pissed and not in the mood to listen to him after smashing his house door in. "Dude fuck off I can't be bothered with you."

"Oh is that anyway to talk to a guest. But no matter, I'm sure you will change your mind once you see what I have with me." He stepped aside and grabbed hold of something behind him, he pushed it through the door and it fell to its knees. Claire. She tried to stand up and run to us but Francois was holding her down by her shoulders in less than a second. Now Michael looked murderous. He stepped forwards ready to fight for and protect Claire. "You fucking bastard! Let her go now!"

Francois got his hands round Claire's neck and spoke menacingly. "Ah ah ah, one more step and I will skip the fanging part and go straight to snapping her neck."

That stopped Michael dead.

Claire POV

I was so furious. He was using me as a threat to hurt my friends. Who the hell did he think he was? He had so picked the wrong day to start on me. Just after he threatened Michael and Shane with snapping my neck in two his hands moved from round my neck for just a second, and in that second I reached my boiling point and lashed out big time.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael's POV

Great, first a dead guy shows up and knocks my door down and then he threatens to break her neck. Fucking brilliant. Then I get another surprise, well more of a total shock really. When Claire was knelt down on the floor I could see it in her eyes she was ready to kill someone. Then just as Francois loosens his grip on her neck she suddenly spins round and actually grabs hold of Francois's face and slams it into the wall. Claire actually managed to surprise attack a vampire and actually cause him pain._ Damn, remind me never to get in an argument with her again._ Of course it did her no good no matter how brilliant it was, she was lucky to get that hit and no way would she get another.

"Ow! You little bitch!" He screamed at her before hitting her so hard around the face she slams back down to the floor. "I will show you what real pain is." She looked dazed by that hit and Shane was shouting his head of at Francois for it. Francois however had his attention back on us since Claire seemed incapable to even stand now.

"Ok here is my proposition, you lot will come with me, including your little pale face wannabe upstairs that I can sense. And we will take you to a quiet little place where I can have my fun with you all, call it revenge if you will."

"Dude have you any idea how perverted that sounded." Shane just had to comment didn't he?

"And for your rudeness your girl here shall pay the price."

Just as Claire tried to lift herself up on her elbows Francois's hand came down and hit her on the back of her head, knocking her almost unconscious. I could tell she was awake but she was barely moving, just shaking her head slightly and moaning in pain. Then Eve came down to see what the noise was. "Hey, what's going- oh my god Claire what happened..." She trailed off as she noticed the vampires behind Claire.

"Oh good your all here, shall we go? I'm getting impatient."

I quickly explained what was going on to Eve and she knew just as much as I did that we had no choice but to go with them for Claire's sake. "Fine." I said. "I guess we don't have much of a choice."

"Ah excellent. We will have to split up once we get going. A big group like this will only draw Amelie's attention and the last thing I want is her coming to your rescue. So you too, wannabe and other human, you will go with these three. And since this girl is now incapable of walking and you Michael are the strongest you will come with me and you will have to carry her."

Shane didn't like the idea of being split from Claire. "I want to go with Claire, I will carry her."

"I suggest if you want her to keep breathing you don't argue." The vampire's patience was wearing thin. Shane didn't say another word. "Well Michael come on chop chop, grab the girl and lets get going."

As four of the vampire's moved into the house and grabbed Shane and Eve and started to pull them out into the night I moved over to Claire and lifted her easily into my arms. Then as Shane and Eve were led one way, me and Claire were led the other.

Claire's POV

I could barely open my eyes, after the hits I received I wasn't even fully sure if I was conscious. At first I could just here voices then I suddenly felt the ground underneath me disappear. Obviously someone had picked me up. Then I felt colder so I guessed I was back outside. For a while I just kept swaying my head trying to clear it. I didn't think anything was going to work but suddenly things became a little clearer when I heard a voice whisper in my ear. "Claire? Claire, wake up. Come on answer me."

My eyes slowly opened and I saw Michael's face right in front of mine, looking at me with concern. "Michael?"

"Right here. Are you alright? How do you feel?"

I thought about his question for a second and that's when the pain hit me, my head was throbbing and it was definitely one of the most painful things I have ever experienced. A few tears flowed down my face as the pain got worse. "My head hurts, Michael." I cried.

"Ssshhh it's Ok, it will pass soon. Go on you go back to sleep now."

My head fell against his chest and my eyes shut, I fell asleep straight away.

Michael's POV

By the time I had checked Claire was Ok and gotten her to go to sleep so she didn't have to bare the pain –which I could tell was really bad- it seemed we were already at this place Francois said he was taking us to. It was an old warehouse which was pretty typical, in Morganville they were a common place where trouble and often death happened. Inside the warehouse it didn't look like anyone had used it in a while except one room... where Francois had obviously set up a mini torture room. I noticed a lot of the stuff in the room was silver so I was glad most of it was probably intended for me and not Eve, Claire or Shane. I don't think I could have bared watching them being tortured within a inch of there lives. Shane and Eve were already there, waiting with the vampires that had brought them. Eve was crying silently in the corner and of course Shane was looking at Claire who still was laid asleep in my arms with a worried look on his face. "She Ok?" He mouthed at me." I just nodded.

"Ok first things first, Michael put the girl down and lets get you all chained up." Francois said while putting on some gloves. Ugh this was going to be bad, real bad. I put Claire down next to Shane for his sake, he was getting more frantic every minute. After giving Eve a quick kiss and hug I walked over to where the vampire was waiting. "Well Michael, I want to make sure you feel the burn fully so you will have to take your shirt off so I can wrap them around your torso." _I swear to god this guy is a pervert._


	3. Chapter 3

Claire's POV

I couldn't have been asleep long yet so much had happened while I was. I woke up to find myself in what looked like a torture chamber inside a warehouse. The vampires that had helped get us here were gone and now there was just Francois there. Looking round I was horrified by what I saw. Shane and Eve were chained to the floor by there wrists and even worse Michael was standing chained to the wall, his bare chest wrapped in endless amounts of silver chains. From the damage around him I could tell he had tried to fight himself free but now the burns from the silver had weakened him so much he could barely move.

I was the only one who wasn't imprisoned, probably because I had been asleep so there was no need. Michael saw me wake up and he instantly looked scared for me, god knows why, he was the one slowly burning alive. Francois noticed me wake up as well. "Ah Claire, so nice of you to join us and about time too. I was getting hungry."

"No!" Shane screamed across the room." Don't you fucking touch her."

"Oh I thought about just snacking on you two but then I realised that Claire here will taste better. I should know." He said with a smirk. "Now Claire if you want your friends to live come her now."

I listened to him without a word. I just rose to my feet and walked shakily to him. He held out his hand so I guessed he was going to snap on my wrist so I handed mine to him without a word. His fangs slowly slid down as I shut my eyes and within two seconds I felt the searing pain as he bit down and began to drink. And then he was done, he couldn't have taken much but he was done almost instantly. I just sank to the floor while covering the wound.

Eve suddenly started crying and screaming. "Let Michael go! Let him go please, your hurting him."

Francois looked down at me before saying. "Hmm your boyfriend and whining dog over there aren't much fun. No matter I can solve that easily." And before I could even protest he flashed away and hit both Shane and Eve square in the face, knocking them both out. "There, now time for some real fun."

_Only Michael can help us._ I kept on thinking. But how could he help us like this, he needed blood and quite a bit of it. Then Francois came up with his next bit of fun and it gave me an idea. A crazy idea. "Claire why don't you be the one to cause your friend here pain? Why don't you go put some more chains on him, quickly now I don't want to have to hurt your boyfriend here."

That's all I needed, to get near to Michael... then he can have his blood. So I listened and began to walk towards Michael slowly. Once I was in front of him but still at a distance and was sure Michael was watching me I flipped my hair and flickered my gaze to my neck as a hint to Michael of my plan without giving it away to Francois. Luckily Francois wasn't even looking, he was too busy thinking of what to do next. Michael understood fully what I was trying to tell him and he looked horrified. He shook his head ever so slightly but I gave him the _I'm not taking no for an answer look _and mouthed to him "There's no other way, just do it."

I could see he was trying to think of some other way out other than snacking on me but after a second he finally accepted we would all die if he didn't take the risk of hurting me. He shut his eyes before nodding. Just as I was one step away from Michael's reach Francois barked at me. "Hurry up you useless blood bag!"

I spun around and said. "Dude are you really that stupid to let a walking blood bag near a hungry vampire." And before he could do anything about it I stepped back and straight away Michael grabbed hold of me and sank his fangs into my neck. He drank from me quite aggressively, taking rough long gulps of my blood and gripping me tightly. To be honest for a moment I didn't think he would stop. He obviously was desperate for the blood and was almost losing complete control.

Moments before I knew I would pass out he suddenly retracted his fangs out of my throat and moved me aside out of harms way. The fresh blood had obviously given him a huge boost in strength because as he let out a terrifying roar he literally shredded the chains that had held him captive. The second he was free he flashed over to Francois who was just stood frozen looking gob smacked. And what can I say Michael more all less beat the crap out of him. I was seriously dazed and getting closer to unconsciousness every second but I saw everything

At first it seemed like neither was winning, but after a while a Francois began to slow and Michael just kept on going, giving him beating after beating after beating. Then finally I blinked and all of a sudden Francois was on his knees with silver chains wrapped tightly around his neck. Michael disappeared for a second but came back quickly with what looked like a piece of broken wood. He plunged it straight into Francois's chest.

All I remember after that is seeing Michael race over to me before I completely blacked out.

**Hmm I wonder, will Claire survive or has Michael killed her...**


	4. Chapter 4

Claire's POV

I was woken by a constant beeping coming from close by. Everything in my mind was blurry and I felt like I had just been dragged from the bottom of the ocean. My eyes began to slowly flicker open and I was almost blinded by bright lighting. Once my eyes adjusted to my surroundings I realised I was in a hospital bed, all wired up with machines and monitors. Then I noticed a sensation in my hand and when I looked around to see what the cause was I found Michael sitting beside me, his head was down and he was holding my hand. _He must have squeezed it, that's what I felt._

Because he had his head down he didn't even know I was awake and sat watching him. To get his attention I squeezed back and when I did I realised just how weak I was because I put all the strength I had into it and I managed to tighten a muscle. Michael still felt it though and his head whipped up in surprise. I was completely shocked when I saw the tear drops dripping down his face. He was crying. Michael... crying, no way that never happened. "Oh my god Claire, you're awake." He stood and came to hug me. As he hugged me and his face was hidden in my shoulder he cried quietly. "I thought I'd killed you Claire. I thought we'd lost you I'm so sorry."

"Ssshhh its Ok I'm fine."

"No you don't understand. The doctors, they weren't sure if they could help you. You were slipping into a coma and I thought it was too late." He let go and sat back down, wiping at his eyes. "Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive Michael. This is all my fault, it was my idea."

"Yeah but you put your trust in me to stop but I couldn't."

I couldn't face watching him blame himself like that, I had to show him it was Ok. So I said the first thing that came to mind, it was pretty stupid but it seemed to do the trick. "Well I know how you can make it up to me."

"How?"

"Do my chore duties for a week. That seems fair to me."

Michael laughed through his tears. "So typically for you Claire, too forgiving. But since you're not going to accept that what I did was inexcusable I guess I will have to take your offer, so it's a deal."

We sat and laughed for a while until Michael was able to compose himself. Then something hit me, the last time I saw Eve and Shane they were unconscious, where the hell were they?

"Oh god, where's Eve and Shane." I started panicking.

"It's Ok, there here at the hospital, recovering from severe concussion both of them. I haven't been to see them since yesterday. When they woke up they told me to go to you and not to go back until you're awake, said they didn't want you to be alone."

"Yet me guess, Eve threatened to kick your ass if you didn't come here."

"More or less, yeah."

In the next minute a doctor came in and said. "Oh I thought I heard voices in here, glad to see your awake and just in time too, got some visitors for you."

Then Eve and Shane came in, both with stitches in their heads. Their eyes went wide when they saw me and they both came running over to hug me. "Claire-bear you're awake thank god!" Eve screamed at me before Shane moved her over to kiss me. "Hey baby, I missed you. I'm sorry for arguing with you." He said before continuing kissing me for a very long time.

I felt great for the first time in a while.


End file.
